Curved liquid crystal display devices, which have appeared in the display device market at present, are unique in shape and wide in viewing angle, and particularly, have better display effect when applied to large-sized display devices. An important step in a manufacturing process of a curved liquid crystal display device is bending a display panel of the liquid crystal display device. At present, a common bending method is to apply an external force to two ends of the display panel 10 and bend the display panel 10 until a curved display panel 40 is formed, as shown in FIG. 1. However, the inventor discovers that the prior art has the following problems at least: with the external force applied, the glass substrate of the display panel 10 is very likely to be damaged under the action of the external force, and meanwhile, each pixel on the display panel 10 is likely to be deformed due to the external force, resulting in abnormal picture display.